Home at Last
by Crazybird101
Summary: Post- A growing Bond. Mary has finally graduated college and is going to be reunited with her family. AU.


**Hello! :D**

**This will be the last one-shot until the sequel. **

**Flames will be used to roast sausages **

**I do NOT own Monsters Inc or University T-T **

**X.X**

Randall couldn't be any more excited. Well, his kids were twice as excited as he was. Mary had finally graduated college with flying colors. And after some chatting with her parents, she was going to move in with him, Sulley, and the kids. Hey, at least Mike's room is big enough to hold two beds. But what excited Randall the most was the party he and Sage had planned for years earlier. Although it took longer then expected after a couple of delays. But the party was something Mary didn't know about. Because it was a surprise party.

Randall and the kids were waiting in front of her closet door. Which would probably be the last time they'd see it. The trio tensed when they saw the brass knob turn. The door creaked open and standing there was young woman in her late twenties, early thirties, holding two suitcases.

"MOMMY!" the children screamed, jumping into their mother's arms.

Mary laughed as she hugged both of her children tightly. Finally. She will finally be able to watch her children grow with the monster she loves. Randall smiled and gave Mary a quick kiss on the lips. Earning a few giggles from the kids.

"You call that a kiss?" Mary said, putting their children down gently. She then grabbed the lizard and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck lovingly. Randall kissed back, wrapping his arms around her gently.

"Eeeeeewwwww!" the siblings said in disgust, covering their eyes.

Mary and Randall finally pulled away, gazing into one another's eyes. Eventually, the two pulled away. Randall turned around and closed Mary's door, taking one last glimpse of the room. The memory of when they first met flashed in his mind like a bullet. He pressed the button and stepped back. He put his arm around Mary as the family watched the door leave the empty laugh floor before disappearing from sight. Sighing, he helped carry Mary's suitcases and led her to the conference room. This surprised her a bit, though.

However, when the doors opened, the lights suddenly flashed on and monsters jumped out with streamers while screaming, "SURPRISE!"

Mary was shocked. She placed both her hands over her mouth. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped. The room was decorated in her favorite color, pink. Pink table cloths. Pink napkins. And pink balloons. Above all of them was a pink banner with, "Welcome home, Mary!" in white bold letters. "I can't believe you guys did this!" she whispered.

Everyone was there. Sulley, Mike and his family, Abigail, and the OK brothers. This party had made Mary's day so big that she actually shed a few tears of joy. She couldn't be any more happier. Or blessed to have such a caring group of friends. She didn't have many human friends. Most of them liked to cause drama or complain. But her monster friends were different. They actually listened and were fun to hang around with. She loved to dance around with Terri. The kids love him.

The party was fantastic. Human music played in the background, nothing with bad words of course. The kids were happily dancing on the dance floor along with Art, Squishy, Terri, along with a reluctant Terry, and Sulley. Abigail was also dragged on to the floor as well. But she felt rather embarrassed dancing to this kind of music. Sulley assured her that she was doing just fine.

Don, Mike, Celia, Randall, and Mary were sitting down chattering. Although it became difficult at times when you have Sulley, Art, Squishy, Terri, and the kids singing loudly to Firework. They were discussing what Mary's plans were for the future. She told them that she was planning on spending time with her children by teaching them homeschool. Just then, The Other Side by Jason Derulo started playing and Mary gasped.

"I love this song!" she suddenly grabbed Randall by the arm and pulled him onto the dance floor by surprise. Mike, Celia, and Don decided to follow. Soon, everyone was dancing while singing happily to the song. Laughing; Showing that they were having a good time. Even Abigail was singing along. The kids were having a blast. Sage was dancing beside Sarah while Gale danced beside Dennis. As the song reached it's climax, everyone's singing grew louder. Once the song finished, everyone collapsed on the floor. Laughing.

Mary turned to Randall, who was probably laughing the hardest she's ever seen him laugh. She was soon greeted by his emerald green eyes, which looked big thanks to his glasses.

"Welcome home, Mary." he whispered.

A tear streaked down her cheek and Mary smiled. "It's good to be home." she whispered back.

End.

**X.X**

**Finally! No more crappy one-shots! We can move onto the sequel to A growing Bond! Which starts tomorrow ;D **

**And I have decided not to make it the final sequel. Your welcome ^-^**

**And I won't fail you guys on this sequel! I'll make you guys proud! :D **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**


End file.
